


Karamel Fic <3

by sapphicluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, i have had enough, time to delete the fuckboy, y'all know kara's space dad wouldn't put up with this bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthor/pseuds/sapphicluthor
Summary: just fucking kill me





	

**Author's Note:**

"Hey Mon-El can we not tell anyone at the DEO about us just yet?" Kara asked.

"OK lol." said Mon-El but he didn't even listen to what she was saying because he was reminiscing about how he owned slaves and objectified women back on Daxam.

Literally about 10 seconds later when Kara and Mon-El arrived at the DEO, the little fuckboy decided it would be funny to announce that he and Kara were now dating, to everyone, like the whole staff, which was explicitly against Kara's wishes.

"Hey everyone I boned Kara and now we're dating lol" was basically what he said pretty much. What a cunt.

"Umm WTF Mon-El I asked you for time and privacy like 10 seconds ago" said Kara, pissed off but hardly surprised.

"Yeah but I had to let everyone know that you belong to me now" said Mon Hell.

J'onn, however, decided that he was having none of this, and picked up Mon Egg by his shirt and flung him into space. "Go back where you came from space trash"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like a 12 year old wrote this but Man Hell is hardly worth the effort  
> Anyway the evil is defeated  
> Save Kara from this OOC bullshit


End file.
